Everything Will Be Okay
by annoying yaoi fangirl
Summary: Arthur has a major crush on Alfred and they get paired together to work on a project. What will happen? Will love blossom? Fluffy one shot! T rating just to be safe. I'm bad at writing summaries! Read this story its filled with adorableness :3


Arthur's POV

My name is Arthur and I am your average wallflower. Most people do not notice me and no one really talks to me. It does not really bother me though, I like to keep to myself and be alone. It makes things easier. There is no one to hurt me, no to stab me in the back, and no one to tell my secrets. Having no one in my life had satisfied for a while, until I saw him with that beautiful blonde hair and those piercing blue eyes. His name was Alfred. Everything about him was beautiful; the way he talked, the way he looked, the way he laughed, and even the way he flipped his blonde bangs out his eyes. Even though I love him and had been in love with him all year, he would never feel the same. He was popular and the quarterback of the varsity football team, but he was not the stereotypical jock dumb ass. He was actually quite smart and we shared a lot of the same classes. Some people think he brags too much and is too arrogant, but I disagree. I think he truly is really smart and a great person (I am not just saying that because I am in love with him). I think the way he tells his stories of heroism is quite cute. The way he so passionately talked about the good things he did makes me love him even more. Like the time he saved a girl from one of his drunk friend's attacks.

_ The drunk teen, was towering over the poor girl while she squirmed. The guy was named Romano and was seventeen just like Alfred and I. Romano was also on the varsity football team, but not nearly as good or muscular as Alfred. The girl was named Kat she was only sixteen and was pretty, but she was very weak and defenseless. She kept telling him to leave alone, but he would not budge. Then Alfred screamed, "Leave her alone!" Romano ran away because Alfred could very well kick his ass. The girl thanked him and returned to her friends. _This is at least how Alfred described it. I thought it was quite admirable. To save a girl from some drunk idiot without wanting anything in return. Other people may say he pretends to be a hero, but I think he really is one. I think he does good deeds because of the kindness in his heart. I always see him save the defenseless; whether it is a skinny kid getting beat up in the hallway, helping a lost freshman to their class or even the simple things like picking up someone's books when they dropped them. I think all the people that criticize him are just jealous because they know they will never be as wonderful of a person as him. I think if I could just be a tenth of what an amazing human being he is, I could be pretty great. Just think of the nicest, sweetest, and kindhearted person you know, times that by one hundred and you will you see how I think of Alfred.

I was in my senior year of high school (thank God) and was happy high school was almost over. High school has not been the greatest time for me with the whole "not having any friends" thing. Things brightened up though when I laid eyes on Alfred. I'd asleep thinking lovingly about him. Then I'd have him pop up my dreams, and every morning I'd wake up just so I can see his face. I looked forward to school so I can see him. He was always in my thoughts, but not in an obsessive way, in a "when you are in love" sort of way.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bell ringing. I ran off to history class. Mrs. Hetalia, our teacher, began to speak, "Good morning class. Today I'm going to assign you a project and you will be working in pairs. I will be picking your partners and you will have to write a paper on the Revolutionary War." I sighed, I hated working in pairs, and people always thought they could push all the work on me because I am a nerd! My thoughts were cut off, for the second time that day, but that time by Mrs. Hetalia's voice. She started off naming the pairs. Alfred was in this class with me and I prayed that we would be assigned partners, but it was not highly probable. Both of our names had not been said yet, so it could happen. Mrs. Hetalia trailed on, "Ludwig and Feliciano…and finally Alfred and Arthur." Did I just hear that right!? Alfred gave me a quick glance and smiled, to confirm I was not dreaming. I tried to withhold my excitement. On the outside I sent a quick shy smile back, but on the inside I was screaming with joy! Alfred walked up to me and said, "Do you want to work on this at my house today after school? I can drive you there."

"Sure." I replied.

"Good, meet at the front doors of the school at the end of the day." he stated.

"Okay." I responded quietly.

The drive to Alfred's house was pretty quiet, besides the blaring radio and occasional small talk. We finally came to a stop at his house. We went inside into the living room and sat on the couch. Our silence was disrupted by the loud chime of Alfred's phone. He looked down and his face immediately turned into a scowl. I looked into eyes and saw sadness. "What's wrong?" I mumbled.

"Oh it is nothing," he replied clearly hiding the truth.

I said, "Even though we do not know each other very well and are not friends, you can tell me what is wrong. I would never judge you or tell a soul."

He was quiet for a little while and then spoke up and said, "Thanks. Well, I recently told my friends I was gay and they did not take it well. They beat me up a week ago after I told them and now they send me texts saying 'faggot' and scream 'queer' at me in the hallways. They think it is funny and I try to laugh it off with them, but words like that hurt me. I hate them and find them so offensive."

I was silent for a while because I had to process what I just heard. Could Alfred really be gay? Could I actually have a chance with him? I was happy about that, but I felt horrible about what his friends were doing to him. I never knew what that felt like, being tormented by people who you thought loved you. I never really had anyone to come out to, so I didn't know what it is like. I know I will have to tell my parents eventually, but I thought that talk was better suited for before I went to college. Though those words were never said to me, whenever I heard people use them I cringed. I hated those words. They were so derogatory and offensive. I then realized I had been lost in thought for about five minutes and quickly snapped out it. I felt bad for keeping Alfred waiting so long for a reply. "Sorry for leaving you hanging, it is just a lot to take in," I continued, "I would have never thought the quarterback would be gay. Since you were so honest with me I would like to be honest with you. I am also gay. I know how you feel when you hear those awful words and it pains me every single time I hear them. Honestly, I think you have pretty shitty friends. I cannot believe they would do and say such horrible things to you."

He replied, "Really? Wow it is nice to know someone else and gay and understands what I am going through thank you so much."

"You're welcome; I have to admit I have not come out to anyone yet. I do not have any friends or enough courage to come out to my parents so I do not know what that is like, but I understand how you feel." I said back.

"Thanks for listening, but we have to get to work before we turn into a yaoi fan fiction," Alfred joked. I laughed and reached for the text book, but Alfred did also and our hands touched. We kept our hands touching longer than we needed to, but that was because I never wanted to let go. I felt sparks burst through my hands when we touched. After about thirty seconds of holding hands, we both quickly pulled away and our cheeks were stained scarlet. We both laughed uncomfortably, and I then muttered, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he said.

"I am sorry for holding your hand and I apologized if that made you feel uncomfortable. I have something to admit," I said nervously.

He answered, "Do not apologize for that I held your hand too. What is this big secret you are keeping from me?"

"I love you." I blurted out. What have I just done!? I frantically stuttered, "I'm sorry…I…I…do not know what came over me. I know this is sort of s…s…sudden, but I have always felt this away about you. I love…love… everything about you." Alfred sat across from me with his mouth agape. I was not sure if I should take this as a good or bad thing, but then his shocked expression turned into a smiled and I was relieved.

He then spoke, "I love you too. To be honest, I have always had a major crush on you. I always thought you were so kind, gentle, and adorable." Was I just crazy or did Alfred just say he loves me back!?

He continued, "I know we do not know each other very well, and this is might be rushed or sudden, but I feel like I know you already. I feel like I would do anything for you and you would do the same."

I smiled and replied, "I feel the same."

Alfred leaned close to me and his lips brushed mine. It was beautiful, the kiss was gentle and soft it was the perfect first kiss. I then asked, "Does this mean we are official?"

"Of course it does baby," he responded and then kissed me again. This time a little more rough, our lips crashed and his tongue grazed my bottom lip. I let his tongue into my mouth and reciprocated. I could not help, but let a little moan escape from my throat. Our tongues battled for a while until Alfred nuzzled his head onto my neck and gave it a little bite. In return I bit his lower lip and he growled. We made out for what seemed like forever. His kisses were magical and I felt sparks with every little peck. When we finally stopped he rested his chin on top of my head and we just cuddled for a while. I felt so at peace with him and just plain happy. We cuddled in sweet bliss until we came to the realization that we actually had to get some work done.

The next day…

Alfred and I walked hand in hand into school. We decided to be out and about and not care what anyone else thinks. As we walked down the halls we did get some scowls, dirty looks, and disapproving glares from people, but we could not care less. We loved each other and we did not need anyone else. I knew if I was with him everything will be okay.


End file.
